Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team meet a young girl in Kansas named Dorothy Gale. Suddenly, a twister sends Dorothy, her dog Toto and the team over the rainbow and into a magical world called Oz. To get back home, they must travel down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and meet the mysterious Wizard of Oz. Along the way, they meet the Scarecrow (who wants a brain), the TinMan (who wants a heart) and the Cowardly Lion (who wants courage). However, they must also face the Wicked Witch of the West! Trivia *Yugi, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Wander, Sylvia, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Yami Bakura, Lord Hater, Peepers will guest star in this. *Xion's Skytsengel Dragon powers begin to develop in this adventure. *Jaden and Jeffrey are given a new mission: to search for the remaining Millennium Items before the villains do. *END CREDITS SONG: Songs *Somewhere Over the Rainbow *Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead *We're Off to See the Wizard *If I Only Had a Brain *If I Only Had a Heart *If I Only Had the Nerve *In the Merry Old Land of Oz *If I Were King of the Forest Scenes Tornado *Jaden: Everybody!!!! Hang on!!! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Beetles: I'm getting sick!!!! *DJ: *while being held by Xion* Tell me when it's over! *Tammy: *while being held by Xion too* What kind of crazy ride is THIS?!?! *Xion: *while being held by Aqua* Just hang on tight, guys! *Aqua: Don't let go of me, Xion!!! *Xion: I won't, Mommy!!! *Rainbow Dash: *bounces off the walls as the house spins* *Bartok: I'm getting dizzy!! *Joey: Where are the barf bags?!? *Rarity: Don't you DARE barf on us, Joey!! *Nails: *gets hit by a flying dish* Ow! *gets hit by a flying vase* OW!!! *gets hit by a flying sink* OWWWWW!!!! *Jeffrey: Are you all right, Nails?! *Yugi: EVERYONE!!!! Keep your heads down!!! *Téa: Right!!! *ducks her head* *Meowth: *sees a vase flying towards him* YIKES!! *ducks down quickly* *Shining Armor: *makes a force field to block him and several other team members from being hit* *Beast Boy: Nice save, dude! *Brain: *looks out the window* Look! An air-cow!!! (a cow flies outside in the tornado) *(Everyone sees this) Munchkinland *(The house lands) *Jaden: *moans and gets up.* Is everyone okay....? * Jeffrey: I'm all right... * Spike: *dizzy* Define "okay".... * Batty: Ohh. Sonic interference. What a ride. * Aqua: Are you okay, Xion? *Xion: I'm all right, Mommy. *DJ: *shivers as he covers his eyes* * Xion: DJ? * DJ: Is it over?!? *Xion: *smiles* Yes, DJ. It's over. * DJ: *takes his paws off his eyes* *Xion: *smiles at him* * DJ: *looks around and gulps* * Tammy: What's wrong? We're all still in one piece. *DJ: I'm sorry. *Pinkie Pie: *laughs* That was fun! * Meowth: *groans* Let's not do that again. * Atticus: Lucky for us we landed on something soft. * Jeffrey: Yeah, but where did we land at? * Alexis: Let's take a look outside. *(The team follows Dorothy and Toto to the front door. She opens the door to see a beautiful looking village.) * Beetles: Wow! At last! The color is back! *Xion: Where are we? *Joey: Looks like the Smurfs mushroom village if you ask me. * Meowth: This is weird. * Dorothy: Toto? Guys? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. *Applejack: Where did that tornado take us to? *Dorothy: We must be over the rainbow! *Meowth: But who lives here? *Nails: ....! *gently yanks Aqua's blue cloth* Ummm..... guys..... *points to an odd lucking bubble approaching them* * Aqua: Hm? * May: *sees the bubble* What is that thing? * Jeffrey: I think we're about to have company. Xion's Early Dragon Signs *(An apple tree throws an apple at Tammy on her head) *Tammy: OW!!!! *sheds a tear and sniffs in pain* *Xion: ...!! *growls at the tree* How dare you?! *(Her eyes suddenly glow draconically) *Tammy: *starts to cry* *Xion: Nobody hurts my sister!! *summons her Keyblade, blocks the next apple being thrown and throws it back at the tree* *Jaden:...! Whoa! I've never seen Xion this angry before! *Jeffrey: Me either. ...! *thinks to himself* Wait a minute... *Apple Tree: Want another one, squirt?!? *throws an apple at Xion* *Xion: *slices the apple in half* *DJ: ...! *gulps a bit* Geez.... *Joey: Remind me not to mess with her. *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* Jeffrey. You don't think...? *Jeffrey: Yes. I do. *(While Tammy cries) *Shira: Awwww. Sh sh sh sh. It's okay, sweetie. It's alright. *licks Tammy where it hurts* *Tammy: *sniffs* That big dumb mean tree... *DJ: You okay? *Tammy: *sniffs* My head hurts. *DJ: I'm sorry. *sees an apple coming at Tammy* Get down! *ducks Tammy's head down* *Tammy: Thank you, DJ. *Shira: I'm proud of you for defending your sister, DJ. *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, mom. No one hurts my sister! *Scarecrow: See? That's how you get apples. *Scamper: We can see that. *Xion: *eyes revert to normal* Let's eat. *Shira: Xion, are you all right? *Xion: I'm fine. Is Tammy okay? *Tammy: I'm all right, big sis. *Xion: *smiles* I'm glad to hear that. *Aqua: Jeffrey? Does this mean that...? *Jeffrey: Yeah. She's gaining her dragon powers. *Jaden: Does this mean she'll turn into a dragon like you two? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Eventually. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals